Sanctuary
by Phoenix Firewing
Summary: Sometimes we all need somewhere we can get away to. A sanctuary of our own. For Jester this happens to be the Hotel library. After a morning of having to listen to Blade and Torch's arguing Jester makes a quick route to the one place he knows he can be in charge of, where things are done his way. His library. His sanctuary


**A/N: Wanted to try something different with this one. This I my second attempt at doing a P.O.V story so hopefully this one comes out better then the last one.** **I don't own any Puppet Master characters, they belong to Full Moon Features and Charles Band.**

* * *

It was one of those days, Blade and Torch had gotten into yet another argument and Decapitron was trying to break it up but it was no use, once they get into an argument there's no breaking it up.

I sighed, most of us had been watching this for a while.

I jumped down from the footstool I had been sitting on and left. Blade and Torch had been getting into more arguments lately and I for one was sick of it so I decided to go to my sanctuary.

The Library.

I smiled entering the one room I could truly call my own, where I didn't need to worry about Torch and Blade's constant arguing. In here, I'm the one in charge, and they know it.

I sighed seeing books scattered along the floor. How many times do I need to tell that lot to clean up when they're done? I know nobody had been in the library that night as I'd been doing my checks, making sure everything was where it was supposed to be.

I huffed picking up the books, luckily they weren't the heavy ones. Those things weigh a tonne and I have to get help from Pinhead to pick them up.

Usually I can tell who's picked out the books by what's out. I sigh again when I see what the book is.

Pyrotechnics.

A strange book for us to have yes but still..theres only one hot head here who reads this stuff.

Hey I said I was safe from hearing Torch and Blade arguing. Never said Torch didn't come in here. I quickly put the books away and made a mental note to have a few words with the others about putting the books back.

After the books, five in total were put away I made sure to check my secret compartment behind a few books I knew the others wouldn't touch still had its items in it.

I smiled seeing my reading glasses and my weapon still inside. I always keep the weapon in there encase we're ever attacked again. Those attacks from the Totem things really shook us up. Plus because I practically live in the library its just easier for me to keep the weapon there.

I put on my reading glasses as I closed the compartment, musing to myself at how nerdy I looked, a fact confirmed by old Shooter when he walked in with Leech Woman a few minutes later with his 'Look out there's a nerd about' line though that earned him an elbow in the ribs by Leech Woman.

I chuckled getting on with reading a book on Judo, this stuff looked like it could come in handy if Torch wanted another go at attacking me. I asked if there was a book they were looking for, or if they came for a talk.

We talked for a while, mostly letting Leech vent her frustration about Torch and Blade arguing, me and Six adding in our comments. I hate it when she gets upset, true she's Decapitron's wife but we still look out for her, just like we look out for another.

While we talked Six commented on how well kept the room was. I shrugged stating as a bookkeeper in life it was second nature to me.

We looked over hearing stomping and watched as Torch barged his way past and hit one of the older bookcases, only for some books from the higher shelves to fall on him.

Have I ever mentioned how much I love Karma?

I had to hold back a laugh as Six helped Torch from the pile of books, though I did tell Torch that it served him right for disrespecting the library.

Unsurprisingly Torch muttered a quiet thanks to Six and made his way out of the library, making sure not to hit anymore bookcases.

After a while of Six helping me to put the books back I was alone in the library again.

Despite what happened today I couldn't help but smile to myself. True my 'family' could be a pain sometimes, we were still able to come together and help one another out when we needed help.

We may be a bunch of psychotic murderers, but I wouldn't trade them for anything.

Even if one of them always leaves this room in a mess.

 **The End**


End file.
